Teen Titans drabbles
by Montydragon
Summary: Drabbles and short stories about my favorite Teen Titans couples. First place in the RobStar week fanfiction contest! Also contains a BBxRae humor oneshot. Enjoy!
1. RobStar drabbles

**My entry to RobStar week! I'm a full out BBxRae shipper, but who doesn't like this pairing once in a while? It's great!**

* * *

Laughing:

Dear Diary,

I've only noticed just yesterday how Starfire laughs. Normally, she'll giggle until she falls out of her chair. Sometimes, she laughs so hard it hurts my ears. But yesterday, I noticed that when she really laughs, it sounds... Sweet. Like a warm hug.  
I wonder if she has a diary. I'll probably find out as soon as Cyborg does.

Dear book of daily occurrences,

Today, I have noticed Robin laughs in several different manners...

School:

She was the new kid. It was understandable that nobody wanted to sit with her. That nobody talked to her. That when she spoke in her strange way, everyone near her flinched and walked away, shaking their heads while she silently cried inside.

It was understandable that Dick Grayson was the coolest kid at Jump City High. He could do any sort of martial arts possible, blindfolded. He was brave, funny and ridiculously handsome. He had his own posse of outstanding students.

What wasn't understandable was why he sat at her table.

Masks:

Why does he hide? I've asked him so many times. He's always there, but behind a curtain of black and white. I've never seen him without that cursed mask. Never. Not in the five earth years I've spend here, not even in the two we have been together. I see him working away throughout the day, and find him sleeping at his desk in the next morning. Never without the mask. Never.

I remember that Robin once told me that his mask protected his "identity". It kept the villains from knowing who he truly was. Unfortunately, it kept it from me also. I spend nights lying lonely on my bed, pondering over who he could be, but to no prevail. I confess I have cried about it on more then one occasion.

I do believe, however, that I will find out soon. Robin has been doing the "warming up" to me lately. He has spend more time with me ever since I was nearly incinerated in the fire in downtown Jump. I believe he cares for me very much, now. Someday, I shall see the face behind the mask. Someday.

Mentor:

Who could have thought a letter could bring so much misery?

It was probably around five in the afternoon when she got the tiny slip of paper in the mail. None of the Titans considered it much, as they got fan mail frequently. It was only Robin, who noticed that the slip was from Tameran.  
Robin watched out of the corner of his eye as she opened the envelope. She took out the piece of paper and read it. It only caught his attention, though, when her eyes filled with tears as she reached the end of the letter. He sat up and opened his mouth to say something, but Starfire beat him to it as she said in a hoarse voice, "I-I am going now."

She ran out of the room, crying. Robin quietly exited after her, ignoring the faces his fellow teammates were giving. He walked down the hall to Starfire's room, gently knocking on the door. He heard a muffled sob from inside, followed by a quiet voice whispering, "I do not wish you to see me like this."

"Star, it's ok," Robin replied. "What happened?"

Starfire opened the door, tears running down her cheeks. She beckoned Robin inside and sat down on her bed. "Galfore has... passed," she whispered. "He died from a deadly illness on Tameran."

Robin could have sworn his heart broke at the sight of Starfire, who was holding her head in her hands. Galfore had raised her, nurtured her, taught her everything she knew. He had been her sitter, teacher and guardian. He had been her mentor. And now he was gone.

"Star... I'm sorry," Robin murmured. "I didn't know."

"It-it's ok, Robin," Starfire whimpered, throwing her arms around him. "You do not have to give the apologies. My mentor may be gone, but at least I still have my best of friends."

Sister:

_To Blackfire,_

_You may notice it has been quite long since I wrote last. Everything is joyous on Earth. I do hope that the Centari jail guards have been treating you well. Even though our last encounter was... unfortunate, I wish you happiness and the earthly mustard, which is quite delicious.  
The Titans have been doing "the kicking of the butt" most brilliantly lately. We have captured Control Freak and the Doctor Light recently. Cyborg did the upgrading of his systems, and Raven has learned a new way of doing the meditating. She has seemed most pleased about it. I believe she and Beast Boy will be doing the "getting together" soon. Beast Boy has been giving her the flowers, and occasionally the non-cotton candy.  
Speaking of the getting together, Robin and I are the girlfriend and boyfriend! He has been very sweet lately. Maybe from the superior butt-kicking. He has taken me on several dates, one to the walk of boards. The Ferris wheel is most enjoyable.  
Oh well. I wish I could speak to you in person one of these times. I do miss you very much._

_Your sister,  
Starfire_

Blackfire smirked at the inmate next to her. "Told ya my sister would end up with Robin. You owe me five Okaarans."

Goddess:

There she was. Sitting in the sunlight on the beach, near the surf. The rays not hurting her, but rather strengthening her. A soft breeze blew through the air, tickling her skin.

Robin watched her absentmindedly out of the corner of his eye, doodling quietly in a small notebook. Beast Boy and Cyborg were wrestling in the water, while Raven, seemingly the referee, watched them carefully from the safety of an umbrella. As Cyborg dunked Beast Boy underwater, Beast Boy shifted into a dolphin and shoved him. Cyborg shot the waves with his cannon, causing a huge wall of water to surge Beast Boy away. Robin could see Raven smiling fondly as he shot out of the saltwater, leaping onto Cyborg with a loud battle cry.

"Excuse me, Robin, but what is the point of friend Beast Boy's exercise?"

Robin grinned as Starfire, looking quite confused, asked the question. "They're just playing, Star," he answered happily as Cyborg threw Beast Boy, now in whale form, away. A huge wave hit the boy wonder. "At least, I hope that's what they're doing," he added.

Starfire smiled, the wave having no effect on her. She looked like a goddess in the sunlight. Robin almost caught himself drooling.

"Robin? Robin? Are you conscious?" Starfire asked, concerned. "I do believe your eyes have crossed."

Wicked grin:

There it was. The look he would have never expected from his innocent, adorable girlfriend. A look, so evil, the only Titan known to have mastered it was Raven.

"It seems I have you trapped," she drawled. What the heck? Starfire didn't drawl! It was the look! It was corrupting her!

Robin pulled at his collar, confused and uncomfortable. "I-I don't know what you mean," he said, buying more time.

"I'm sure you know EXACTLY the meaning," Starfire replied, her malevolent grin growing.

Robin couldn't find a way out. The walls were crumbling, the tide was turning. He was defeated, and she somehow knew it. He sighed. "Dang it."

Starfire's wicked grin disappeared at once! "I have done it!" she cried. "The checkmate, Robin!"

* * *

**A/N: Well. Sorry for the cheesiness, but i ain't the best romance writer out here in the fanfiction world. *grins* That's Julesfire.**

**So, I thoroughly thank anybody who's reviewed any of my stories. Ya'll rock. And for my RobRae shippers out there who are going to flame because of the pairing-I HOPE YOU READ THE FREAKIN' SUMMARY.**

**Ok... sorry, I'm kinda crazy right now. Barely finished the drabbles while making them make sense. Montydragon, out!**


	2. The Time Raven Failed

**This is a little idea that came to mind, since the story was based off my personal experience. I'm stuck in my house with my sick brother and (formerly) sick sister, and I haven't gotten sick yet. I got into herbal healing a year or so back, and fresh lemon juice diluted in water is actually a good way of preventing and curing the symptoms of a cold. However, there was an unexpected factor in this equation I didn't know about. Let's see what happens to RAVEN... Hehehe...**

** Ahem. The time Raven failed.**

* * *

Raven snuck down the hall, her cloak billowing out behind her. Her eyes were set and focused, her breathing steady as she passed her teammate's door, and made her way to the main room. As the doors swished shut, the empath floated to the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a small bottle inside.

She set it on the counter, and once again referred to her book. _1/3 cup lemon juice, 2/3 cup water, mix and swallow_, she read. The bottle she had previously removed levitated from the counter into her hand, where she squeezed the entire contents into a tea mug. Adding the appropriate amount of water, she mixed it as quietly as she could.

See, Raven wasn't actually sick. A strange virus had been going around the tower, starting with Robin, (who's side Starfire still refused to leave) then Starfire, (no surprise) and then Cyborg. Beast Boy wasn't sick yet, but he seemed a bit weaker then normal the previous day. Now it was 10:30 at night, and Raven was mixing up something she hoped would keep the infection away. Even with demonic blood, Raven wasn't immune to disease, and the half the tower's inhabitants had been hit in four days.

She finished mixing and lifted the mug to her lips. Wincing at the sour taste, as she did not want to contaminate the mixture with a sweetener, she began gulping it down. Her eyes closed tightly as the last drops slid down her tongue. Lemon juice was not delicious in any way, but that particular juice was incredibly disgusting. Maybe it was friends with the gross blue mold that resided in the refrigerator. _Hopefully not_, Raven shivered. She didn't want to think about that.

She glided out of the kitchen, leaving the mug in the sink with countless other bits of cutlery and plates. Heading in the direction of her room, she congratulated herself on the completion of her task. Moments later, as she reached her room and settled beneath the warm blankets of her bed, she closed her eyes. Sleep overtook her as a dreamless trance, as silent as the owl's wing.

**TT **

"Rave, wake up! It's almost noon and Cy's so sick he can't make breakfast!"

Beast Boy paced outside the empath's door, muttering under his breath in an annoyed tone. Raven definitely wasn't a morning person, but she hadn't been this late out of her room since the whole Malchior fiasco. He was beginning to get worried about her.

"Raven, I swear, if you don't come out now, I'll get Star to break the door down!" Beast Boy yelled. Upon his loud call, the changeling heard faint movement inside her room. Raven's voice sounded quietly through her door.

"Beast Boy, go. Now."

"Oh, come on, Rae! What could be so wrong that you can't leave your room? Everybody's sick, and apparently we need to take care of them!"

"Beast Boy, I'm serious," Raven growled through the sheet of metal. "Don't make me push you out a window."

"Rae!" the green boy whined.

"Fine," Raven muttered. The door opened, and Beast Boy immediately could smell the foul stench of illness pouring from Raven's room. The empath herself didn't look that bad, although her hair was unkept and her eyes darkened.

"Raven, don't tell me you're sick too," Beast Boy groaned. "I already have to take care of Star, because she couldn't stop taking care of Robin. Poor Cy's lying on the couch coughing!"

Raven glared at him. "Beast Boy, I've been vomiting all morning. Hm... Do I sound sick to you?"

Beast Boy almost cried out. "Well, at least get out of your room and drink some herbal tea or something. It's really creepy when you're not around in the morning."

Raven sighed. She retreated into her room for a moment, before emerging with her cloak fastened around her shoulders. The two walked down the hall to the main room. Cyborg was indeed lying on the couch, but he was simply flipping channels, with the occasional cough. He took one look at Rae and mumbled a curse loudly. "Sick too?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Raven said, opening the fridge. Her eyes were actually searching for an apple, but they focused on something else quickly. The lemon juice.

"No. Way."

Raven took the bottle out, seething with anger. Beast Boy cautiously approached her.

"What Rae?" he asked. She pointed at the cap on the bottle furiously. Beast Boy read it, his eyes widening.

_ Expir. Date: 1 13 12_

"This lemon juice," Raven hissed. "Is over two years out of date."

"So...?" Beast Boy asked, bracing for impact.

"I drank a LOT of it," the empath spat. "That's what made me so sick."

"Oooohhhhhh..." Beast Boy realized. "Why were you drinking lemon juice?"

"It helps prevent colds," Raven muttered. "And now, instead of protecting me against the sickness-"

"-It's only made it worse," Beast Boy finished. "Wow."

"Exactly," Raven grumbled. "Wow."

* * *

**Yep. The lemon juice I drank was two years out of date. Gross, huh? Luckily, I drank loads of water afterwards, and saw the expiration date far earlier than our dear friend Raven did. And I didn't get sick. Haha. Sorry about the title, by the way. Best I could come up with. Well, Montydragon out!**


	3. Mixed

**Hey, guys, here's another set of drabbles for ya'll. I'm alternating shippings, with BBxRae being the first and RobStar the second. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Montydragon, out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Target®, or Lord of the Flies.**

* * *

**Church**:

"So… Being Azarathian is kind of like being really religious?"

"No."

"It's like… Not being really religious?"

"Sort of."

"Did you have to go to church all the time?"

"Nope."

"But your teacher was kind of like the high priest, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you'd basically live in the church!"

"No. I lived in a house."

"Then… You would visit the church to learn?"

"Yep."

"How often?"

"Every day."

"Then it was like a cross between a church and a school?"

"No."

"Gah! What was it, then?"

"How is this concept so hard to grasp, Beast Boy? It's incredibly simple!"

"Not to me!"

**Plastic Bag**:

Well, it was that time of year. The time in which the Titan's cooling system broke just as the thermometer hit 100° Fahrenheit. That time when all the Titans retreated to the beach to keep from baking inside the oven-like tower. The time in which the waves of the sea were a far better way of cooling down then sitting in the shade.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin were busy seeing who could get the farthest out into the ocean without using their powers. Raven was sitting on a lawn chair underneath an umbrella, reading a small novel called _Lord of the Flies_. However, Starfire had spotted something on the rocks and was examining it worriedly.

Robin swam over to where Starfire was sitting, clambering up on the rock. "What's up, Star?" he asked as he reached to top.

"I do not believe this belongs here," Starfire mused, turning over the red and white Target® bag in her hands. "I have watched a documentary on the harmfulness of plastic in the terran environment. I do hope that it has not harmed any of your wildlife. Beast Boy would be most distraught."

Robin looked at the piece of plastic lying before them. "I don't think it has," he answered. "Good job on finding it, though."

"How has it gotten here? Earthlings are supposed to dispose of bags when they are done using them, yes?"

Robin sighed. "Some person just decided the trash was too far away."

Starfire smiled. "So we may now dispose of it?"

"Sure," Robin replied. He picked up the plastic bag and placed it in the garbage can beside the beach.

"However, there is something else," Starfire added. Robin turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"What is 'the target'? I have previously believed that it is a type of tool for earthlings to repeatedly shoot with weaponry, but it said on the bag…"

**Night**:

Beast Boy shook his head. "Oh, c'mon Rae, it's like the scariest movie ever! We SO have to watch it!"

"No," Raven growled in answer, remaining unconvinced. Her eyes narrowed at the changeling.

"Raven, everyone else wants to watch it," Robin cut in. "You've gained control of your powers, and we're all ready to admit we're afraid. It isn't a big deal."

"I don't want to watch it," Raven hissed.

"Dude, even Starfire's fine with it," Beast Boy argued. "Please?" He sighed when Raven shook her head angrily. "Do I have to do the face?" he said craftily, changing tactics.

Raven's eyes widened as Beast Boy changed into a kitten, staring up at her pitifully. He let out a high-pitched mew. Raven sighed loudly, rolled her eyes, and mumbled, "Fine."

Changing back, Beast Boy let out a whoop of triumph. "Thanks, Rae!" he shouted, throwing his arms around her. Raven glared at him, though a large red tinge was spreading on her face. Beast Boy continued to yell.

"Cy! Star! We're going to watch "Night of the Living Demons" now!"

**Tortoise**:

When the Titans were changed into animals by Mumbo, Robin got quite a surprise.

He didn't expect to be changed into a monkey. As a matter of fact, compared to the other Titans, he was a slow, boring tortoise. He was slower than the rest of his team, he didn't enjoy fun nearly as much as the others, (Except maybe Raven,) he spent all his time locked away studying, he wasn't particularly strong or handsome and overall had an obsessed, straightforward mindset. He was only surprised that strong and beautiful Raven wasn't transformed into something along the lines of a great predator. Maybe a hawk, or an osprey. Certainly not a tiny bunny in a cape.

Cyborg's form made all the sense in the world. He was strong, intelligent, and a foe to be reckoned with, but he was protective, too, and would sacrifice anything for his beloved team. Hours he spent playing games with Beast Boy, helping Starfire cook, working on the T-car with Raven and planning with Robin showed the leader what a valuable teammate he was.

Beast Boy obviously couldn't be an animal, but a lamp was a metaphor within itself. When the team was in the dark, he was always there with the light to keep them going. When without humor, he could "lighten up" the situation. **(NOTE: I am so, so sorry for that.)** He kept the team happy, which was important in the almost-impossible job they led.

But when it came to Starfire, nobody made Robin feel more like a tortoise. She was fast, strong, and stunning in her beauty. She never tired, and was a difficult target even for the strongest of foes. She lived up to her tiger form in every way.

But, surprisingly, Robin didn't feel useless around her. He couldn't. She radiated a kind of happiness that filled his veins, charging him with the unbridled joy that enabled Starfire's flight. Her warm eyes, glittering in the light when all was dark, drove him to work harder, to become his good side that was so often hidden. She would be near him, and all sadness and anger would melt away at her voice.

For a tortoise may not be the most powerful of animals, but has withstood the elements of the planet longer than any other.

**Chewing Gum**:

And Raven thought she could, for once, she could live a peaceful day.

"Raven! Help!"

The empath opened her eyes, glaring over the couch to where the changeling had just burst through the doors. Meditation was apparently not a rational option for today. The green boy sped over to where she was hovering and pointed at his head, whimpering.

"So you've finally found the brain tumor I was worried about."

Beast Boy glared at her. "No, dude! I got gum in my hair!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Big deal. Just get Starfire to cut it out like she did for Red X's weapons."

"But it's the _Super Ultra Double Bubble Gum_!" Beast Boy cried. "One does not simply cut out the _Super Ultra Double Bubble Gum_!"

"I doubt the brand is going to have much effect, Beast Boy," Raven grumbled.

"It does! Nobody just removes this stuff!"

"It's gum," Raven muttered, rolling her eyes. "Of course you can remove it."

"Specially created to hold together within the stickiest situations!" Beast Boy shouted, apparently not hearing her. "No one alive can tear it from one's head!"

"I can," Raven smirked, getting an idea. "Hold still, you idiot, before I decapitate you on accident."

Beast Boy stopped struggling immediately. Giving him an _I told you so_ look, Raven levitated a pair of scissors over to where she was sitting and started snipping away the affected part of Beast Boy's hair.

"Not a big deal," Raven mumbled. "This stuff isn't as bad as adhesive."

Beast Boy's face took on a red tint. "Thanks, Rae. I guess it isn't so bad," he admitted quietly.

"My name is Raven."

** Rationality**:

"Starfire, being afraid of earthworms just… Isn't rational."

"But these worms of earth possess a soul of darkness! They have murdered my glorp!"

"That's probably because you left it outside. They might have felt the need to defend their territory."

"The glorp is for the eating! Not the burrowing!"

"Why'd you leave it outside in the first place?"

"The glorp needs the time to do the, as you would call it "rotting". Being exposed to several of the natural elements improves the flavor!"

"..."

**Shopping**:

Violet eyes glared into forest green ones. Raven's hands clenched the table. Beast Boy morphed an arm into a wing and flapped impatiently.

"Beast Boy, you're not getting away until we go shopping for air fresheners for your room," Raven hissed. She had woken up mere hours ago to the horrifying god-awful stench of Mt. Dirty Laundry wafting out of Beast Boy's room. The scent was drop-dead repulsive, and Raven had to change in the bathroom to avoid the 30-foot radius that the smell had claimed as territory. Now, she had somehow engaged Beast Boy in a staring contest to see who would look away first.

"It isn't that bad," Beast Boy snapped back. "Besides, I thought you hated shopping!"

"Not when my life's on the line," Raven growled. Her eyes narrowed. "Which it is."

"I'm not going," the changeling grumbled, recalcitrant. He couldn't avert his gaze, but he wanted to badly. Raven's eyes were literally staring into his soul, and he was afraid of the red blush creeping across his cheeks.

"You leave me no choice," Raven snarled. A great black claw emerged from the empath's hands, and grabbed Beast Boy around the middle like a grub. The green boy shrieked and tried to wriggle free, but Raven had him in an iron grip.

Beast Boy screaming as she pulled him to the door, she spat at him loudly,"We are going to exterminate that stink if I have to drag you halfway across Jump City."

"Never!" Beast Boy choked out. "It smells like home!"

"No, it smells like you, amplified times a thousand," Raven seethed. "Which is not a pleasant smell to wake up to at 5 in the morning!"

**Birthday**:

The Titans, minus one, sat silent at the table. A small green boy was sleeping on a cloaked girl's shoulder, who was blushing and trying to push him off. A tall orange-skinned female was glaring at the three of them, gritting her teeth and intimidating the half-robot who had just spoken. Her eyes had taken on a greener tint than usual.

The orange-skinned girl slammed a palm down on the table, startling the green boy out of his stupor and causing him to wail. The cloaked girl glared at her, though she quickly stopped and tried to hide that it ever happened.

"What do you mean, you have no party planned on the birthday of our leader, Robin?" the alien shouted. "He has planned the parties for each of us!"

"We didn't even know his birthday was tomorrow until an hour ago, Star," the metallic teen defended. "When you told us."

"You should have! We were not even supposed to have done the knowing of Raven's birthday, and you did anyway, Beast Boy!" the alien screamed, causing the changeling to shrink back. "Would it have done the murder to do the hacking again?"

"Jeez, Star, I said it wasn't happening again!" the green boy retaliated.

"Besides, Robin put a higher security on those files," the empathic girl broke in. "If he wanted us to know his birthday, he would have told us."

"But-" the alien seemed to be struggling to find an answer. "But-"

"Starfire, if you want to plan a party for your boyfriend, we're fine with it," the half robot reasoned. "But seriously, try not to let the cake eat me like on B's birthday."

* * *

** Get it? Starfire cooked the cake, so it tried to eat the Titans? Huh? Anyone? **

**Didn't think so. :( **

**Anyway, there was my second set of drabbles! Please leave a review (it only takes 5.7 seconds of your time, minimum, I checked) and maybe favorite this story if you like it at all. Oh, and if you're going to get mad at me for having Beast Boy/Raven/any character blushing so much, watch a few of the Teen Titans episodes sometime and count how many times the characters blush. You'll be surprised.**

** Oh, and about Lost: Thank you for so many of you understanding! I _will_ be rewriting it, it just might not be for a while. I'd like a bit more practice first. I'm a fledgling writer, hardly with wings, and I need more time. Again, thank you all so, very much!**


End file.
